


Oh Danny Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, not as angsty, songfic sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds a file in your computer a month after your passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Danny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> YOU CAN BLAME ONE OF MY FRIENDS FOR THIS SHE CAME UP WITH THE IDEA FOR A DANNY BOY-BASED SONGFIC >:C  
> EDIT: ok so my fantastic friend Sigma decided to do a cover of Danny Boy but she added in the first and last parts of the fictional video and it's fucking fantastic go look at it pls: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HabaYdd3rhY&feature=youtu.be

I hadn't wanted to look at her computer since she passed away.

The reason being was the photos. There were so many photos of her, of me, of us, stored on her computer. It hurt me to think of her and me in a relationship beause that relationship had been, well, terminated along with her life, to put it bluntly. I'd just loved her so much, it felt like the Hulk had stepped on my heart when I heard that monotonous, high-pitched and eternal (had it not been for the doctors turning it off) heartbeat monitor and I felt the cold, pale hand that was grasping mine go limp.

But it'd been a month. It was time to begin moving on, much as it pained me. I'd barely started going back on Grumps a few days ago, and the first videos had been met with heartfelt messages from fans in the comments and physical letters expressing their sorrow at the news that [y/n] had passed. I'd still felt that sort of lowkey sadness, though, but I realized that the only way I could start getting over it was to acknowledge it. So I decided first on going thorugh the laptop.

As I flipped through the pictures, of us at the Grump Space, at the beach, holding hands, kissing, I was surprised that it wasn't as saddening as I thought it would be. I felt a twinge of sadness, yes, but it wasn't overwhelming like I expected. When I reached the more sorrowful ones, though, it started to really hit me. Her and I the day after her cancer diagnosis. On our way to a chemo session. Throughout the whole thing, her skin got slightly paler, her hair was thinner and patchier, her eyes became colder and didn't portray as much emotion as they once did. It was heartbreaking, to be honest. But I didn't feel the tears welling at my eyes, I didn't feel my throat and chest closing up.

There was one particular thing that eventually tipped me over the edge, though. Except it wasn't a picture; it was a video.

Narrowing my eyes slightly, I clicked the play button.

"Hi, Danny..." [y/n]'s voice emanated from the computer. Her warm smile made you jump slightly; she had been slightly melancholy for the entire hospital visit "If you're watching this, um, considering I didn't unlock this laptop until I landed myself in the hospital, I'm either in the hospital, or... fuck I ain't saying it. I don't want to envision myself as that word. (Me either, I thought.) But I just wanted to make this because reasons. I dunno. Don't ask me slash my disembodied soul. Before I do this though... I just want to let you know, Danny... I love you so, so, so much, I can't put it into words. You've been my sunshine through this whole hellish experience and for that I can't thank you enough. I'm going to miss your jew fro, your warm eyes and loving embrace. Just... thank you. Now let's get this over with before I cry a waterfall." She took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and began singing in a voice so unimaginably beautiful for such a sick, breathless girl that it was astounding. My eyes widened slightly as a heavenly voice came from the tiny laptop speaker.

 

_"Oh, Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling_  
 _From glen to glen, and down the mountain side._  
 _The summer's gone, and all the roses falling,_  
 _'Tis you, 'Tis you must go and I must bide."_

 

I let out a faint, unintelligble whine of shock. It was beautiful. Danny Boy... jeez, what a totally unironic song, right? Clasping my hand to my mouth, [y/n] continued.

 

_"But come ye back when summer's in the meadow,_  
 _Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow,_  
 _For I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow,_  
 _Oh, Danny Boy, oh Danny Boy, I love you so."_

 

This was my tipping point. Tears began to spill from my eyes and flowed steadily down my stubbly cheeks, leaving a faint wet trail in their wake. There was a small pause in her singing as she took another deep breath, transitioning to the second verse, in which a flash of loving emotion flashed in her eyes and she gave a half-smile. In this short span of time, I unclasped my hands from over my mouth and released a small cough. I was still in a state of disbelief as she continued to the second verse.

 

_"But when you come, and all the flowers are dying,_  
 _If I am dead, as dead I well may be,_  
 _You'll come and find the place where I am lying,_  
 _And kneel and say an ave there for me._  
 _And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me,_  
 _And all my grave will warmer, sweeter be,_  
 _For you will bend and tell me that you love me,_  
 _And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me._

_Oh Danny Boy, oh Danny Boy, I love you so."_

 

As [y/n] sang second (which was also the last) verse, I could hear her voice beginning to crack with emotion – heartbreak, desperation, sadness, but above all a very distinct tone of pure, unadulterated love. I barely had a second to think before she said a couple more sentences.

"Um... this just happened. I don't really know what else to say except that I love you with all my heart and soul. If this is the last of my voice you'll hear, then... goodbye, Daniel. I love you. If not, well, still bye, and I still love you. But bye, regardless. Have a good... lifetime, I suppose." She leaned forward and gave the webcam a quick kiss before the screen went dark.

I choked out, "Oh my god," as I closed the lid of the laptop. My throat felt like there was a Boa constrictor around it, and everything below my eyes was damp. I stood up after a moment of just sitting there in silence and sat down on my bed (I had been sitting in a chair in my room), stuffing my face into my hands and releasing a tiny sob. I couldn't comprehend what I had just heard, it was just... so incredibly beautiful. I was still in total shock. A louder cough accidentally slipped from my lips, and after a moment, there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Dan? You all right in there?" asked a voice that I recognized as Barry's; I had completely forgotten he was home.

"Yeah," I replied in a choked up, completely unconvincing voice.

"Liar. Can I come in?"

"...mmyeah." A moment after I said this, my door creaked open and the Bear walked into the room. Noticing my obvious distress, he came over to me and sat down on the bed, holding me in a light embrace.

"What's wrong?" he queried in a gentle, quiet voice. He'd been with me in my past couple of outbursts so he'd gotten sort of used to it.

"... Open the laptop," I mumbled back. He did, plugged in some headphones to the laptop and listened to it, before turning back to me about 3 minutes later with a stunned look on his face.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah." He turned back to me and hugged me tightly, whispering into my ear, "It's gonna be alright. Just let it all out. I'm here for you."

We sat like this for a few moments, in our quiet embrace, me hiccuping and him just rubbing my back. Eventually the tears stopped flowing as much and we broke apart. Barry looked at me for a second, not with any particular emotion other than the faint shock that remained apparent on his face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Alright... I'm gonna stay for one more moment. You sure you don't want to talk?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Just remember, she loved you, and she's not hurting anymore. You'll be okay. I'm gonna go ahead and go now. Try and calm down. I'll be here for you if you ever want to talk, bud." With this, he leaned back over, gripped me in a hug, then slowly stood back up and walked out of the room.

 

 

It was later that night; I was still in a bit of a state as I laid in my bed, the shades drawn and the night quiet and dark. Curled into a ball on my side, a weird faint sense of nostalgia washed over me, and at first I didn't understand why; then I realized – the position I was in, the crickets chirping, the same old sheets around me, this was all how I slept the night before [y/n] was diagnosed. It felt strangely empty, however, because there was a certain female body lacking from the bed. To think that was only 9 months ago... it felt like years. As I felt myself begin drifting into a deep slumber, I could swear I heard a familiar feminine "I love you," just as my senses slipped away from me.


End file.
